


Enjoy the Silence

by terun0ri



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Father-Son Relationship, Forbidden Love, I seriously don't know how long this will be., Incest, M/M, Model!Legolas, Parent/Child Incest, Smut, businessman!Thranduil, i don't know how to tag, i don't know how to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terun0ri/pseuds/terun0ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well… It’s your son. He called and ask me to tell you that he wants, specifically you, to get him.” Galion said. There was a long silence and Galion begin to hear the fast typing of a keyboard. Thranduil didn't even seem to care one bit about the issue. Thranduil’s son... was probably stuck somewhere, wasted at a club. The business man stopped typing and slumped in his chair. He kneaded his eyebrows in frustration. Thranduil didn't understand why Legolas did such things. It happened so often now and only to get his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first fanfic that I've written. I wasn't planning to upload this but I figured I'd share it to the Thrandolas fans. Please pardon the grammar mistakes. I'm not the best writer, I make mistakes and I'm not perfect. Plot-wise don't expect so much. If you don't like it, don't read it and leave. I wont hesitate to delete negative comments.
> 
> I actually finished watching a tv series and I've loved it so much that I got inspired to write despite having zero confidence in writing. I also incorporated some small things in the story. The hint is right at the end. :) You'll know what show I'm talking about if you watched it.

The large intricate wall clock rang loudly in the silent room as it hit the twelve hour mark. It was one am. At his penthouse, in his office, Thranduil sat at his desk doing late night paperwork. The large room was occupied with elegant victorian style furnishings. Most of the furniture seemed to made out of mahogany wood with a detailed carvings in to them with either elk or nature designs. Tall and wide bookshelves stood at one side of wall in the office and the other wall were glass cabinets displaying his collection of sorts. On wall in front of him was a large painting of an elk standing in the vast water that reflected the skies. Behind him was the glass window which gave him the best view of New York. However, it was covered most of the time by the intricately designed curtains. His fingers quickly moved around keyboard and his eyes glued to the laptop monitor. Thranduil hardly noticed the time and it was already passed one in the morning.

Suddenly, his cell phone lit up. Thranduil ignored the light in the corner of his eye and continued working. The light was unrelenting and gave it quick glance. It was his office assistant, Galion. Galion had been his long time trusting friend at work. Although it was just work, Galion helped out outside of it, usually when things start hitting the fan. He was also one of the assistants who had been working under him for some time now. Most of the previous workers quit from too much pressure. The boss was demanding after all. He expected everything to be perfect and it wasn’t just monkey see, monkey do. They had to function well and learn on their own. However, out of all the stress, they were paid quite well and had a ton of benefits if they lasted long. Galion met the criteria and saw how hardworking he was.

Thranduil sighed in frustration. Why was he even awake at this ungodly hour and didn't he remember to not disturb him specifically at this time. The phone stopped but it lit up again and Thranduil rolled his eyes. This had better been important because if it wasn't someone was going to suffer his wrath at work.

“...” Thranduil waited for his assistant to speak. He could hear his nervousness over the phone.

“I am so sorry for bothering you Mr. Oropherion… I know you told me not to bother you at this time---” Galion’s voice cracked but was cut off.

“Just cut to the chase.” Thranduil sighed.

“Well… It’s your son. He called and ask me to tell you that he wants, specifically you, to get him.” Galion said.

There was a long silence and Galion begin to hear the fast typing of a keyboard. Thranduil didn't even seem to care one bit about the issue. Thranduil’s son, a famous model and a talented clothing designer, was probably stuck somewhere, wasted at a club. The business man stopped typing and slumped in his chair. He kneaded his eyebrows in frustration. Thranduil didn't understand why Legolas did such things. It happened so often now and only to get his attention.

“Mr. Oropherion…?” The assistant asked.

“Just ask someone to get him.” He silently groaned, definitely feeling a headache coming.

“I did sir, but he wouldn’t let the men I sent take him home.” His assistant replied.

There was another long silence. Galion could already feel his boss emitting a very bad aura on the other side of the phone and mentally prepared him for the incoming explosion. Thranduil was a ticking time bomb. 

“... Tell them to keep an eye on him until I get there. I don't want him causing any unnecessary trouble.” He commanded. 

“Right away, Sir.” The phone call ended and he noticed something.

He was going through his call history and his son had called him about fifteen times in the past thirty minutes. Thranduil had been in the zone for quite a while and hardly noticed the missed calls. He furrowed his eyebrows. It was such a pain to looking after Legolas. Thranduil did not want anything to do with his son. Supporting him financially was enough but emotionally his Uncle could have done that or a lover. In fact, Legolas didn’t need Thranduil or anyone’s help to survive on his own. Legolas was 17, almost 18 years old when he had already made out in the modelling industry. His son was beautifully handsome and people couldn’t pinpoint what was so alluring about the young model. Legolas’ stare and his body movements oozed with something unknown that made people attracted to him. His son had only made excuses that he still needed help financially and took advantage of that to keep their bridge intact. A few months ago Galion had given him a magazine and read one of the articles about a famous model donating a large sum of money to organizations. It was either about the loss of environment, animal extinction, sickness, poverty, you name it. Thranduil had realized where Legolas’ money went and the reason why he was so broke. He was a model and a philanthropist. 

A shiny black sports car parked in front of club. Thranduil walked towards the entrance and the guards stepped aside, allowing the man cut through the long line. He always had a strong presence that made everyone very intimidated of him. He stood straight and proudly almost arrogant like. The suit added more to the effect and wore a cold expression on his handsome features. He was truly a godly sight. Men and women threw curious or flirty glances at him. Thranduil could see their mouths hung open and he could only feel disgust. Thranduil was used to the attention and praises for his beauty but never acted upon it. He would've considered being in show biz but that wasn't for him and his future was already planned from the moment he was born which was to manage the family company. Thranduil crossed his arms and scanned the crowd trying to spot out his son. Legolas sat at the very end with two men intently watching over him. It was noticeable since people avoided that one spot like plague. 

“I can handle it from here.” He nodded at the two men and disappeared.

Legolas was wasted. The clothing choice his son wore was okay but since it was on Legolas, it definitely seemed to look good. He wore a large cartoony elk print shirt with a wide collar that hung to the side and cargo pants and mid high boots. Thranduil eyed the table full of glasses, bottles and spilled drinks then turned his attention to the sloppy clothed model. He couldn't help but notice from his view the perky pink nipples. They slowly rubbed against the soft fabric and stood more. His son’s head hung down and his eyes traveled to the nape of his son’s neck. Everything looked awfully delicious to him. Thranduil’s rational side punched him back to reality and shook his mind mentally. Thranduil though why is a famous kid like this so unprofessional if it weren't for his talent for modelling and clothing design, he didn't know what else he would be good at. 

“Legolas, I’ll take you home.” Thranduil commanded.

He was already irritated as it is from getting interrupted in his work. Legolas jumped and looked startled.

“Adaaar…” He called out. Thranduil grabbed his arm pulling up to stand and Legolas obeyed.

Outside the club, Thranduil opened the door of his card and helped the drunk model in.

“C-caan… I haaang ooout at yooour plaaace…?” His words slurred and gave a loud hiccup.

Thranduil stared at him for a moment and raised a brow. He thought it was cute. The business man opened the door to his car and help him in.

“No.” With just a plain sound of a “no”, Legolas struggled to step out of the car and clumsily tripped until the strong arms of his father caught his waist and steadied him.

Thranduil sighed. He was in no mood to argue with him today. He had so many things to do and his head pounded insanely.

“Fine. Just get inside the car.” He surrendered.

Legolas willingly got back inside the car with stupid drunk smile on his face. Thranduil furrow his thick eyebrows and dashed his car through the empty street.

Legolas woke up with a bad headache late in the afternoon. He couldn't remember what happened last night except he went to get drunk out of stress and art block and got even more drunk due to the fact that his father had not answered his voice messages. Legolas rubbed his temples and groaned. He had such a bad hangover and skipped out today’s work. He slumped back down in the king sized bed. Legolas thought how many missed call and texts he had received already but didn’t bother pulling out his cellphone. He blinked a couple of times and rose again. Where was he again? Legolas thought. Oh right, who else does he know who would have such a freakishly neat room. Legolas knew he must've blurted out nonsense again to his father and his assistant. This wasn't the first time he got drunk and woken up at his father’s place. Usually he wakes up by the entrance hallway but luckily not this time. He lied back down again and tossed and turn. He will admit, he’s overjoyed and happy he ended up at his father’s place. He buried his face in the fluffy pillows. It smelled so much like Thranduil and somehow helped his headache. Legolas’ head rose noticed the bottle of water, medicine and a beautifully written letter.

_**Dear Legolas,** _

_Take the medicine and get out of my penthouse. Money is on the kitchen table for a cab._

_**T.** _

Legolas frowned.

“Rude as fuck.” He threw the paper behind him.

No way he was going to leave, yet. He popped the medicine inside his mouth and twist the bottle open and drank from it. Lying back down, he tucked himself in. Maybe a couple of hours of sleep will do him good with the medicine kicking in his system.

The door at the entrance clicked open. The business man walked straight to the kitchen and noticed that the money was untouched and nothing else in his house was disturbed. Although he could hear something upstairs in his office. Thranduil pinched his eyebrows and took a deep breathe before he went upstairs to his office. The door was halfway open and peeked at the mess waiting for him. His eyes widened and mouth hung ever so slightly. There he was, his son sprawled on the floor on his stomach, wearing one of his expensive casual shirt with no pants on and a whole bunch of papers scattered all over the floor most of it were crumpled papers. Legolas swayed his feet back and forth, humming a song while he drew on the paper in front of him. Thranduil was able to marvel more on the view since Legolas was facing the opposite direction. His eyes continued scan along his son’s body while they were distracted drawing some fashion outfits. Probably another collection. Thranduil slightly turned his head and furrowed his eyebrows. Is he wearing laced panties… underwear? He thought. The man couldn't help but marvel at how tight it clung on to his skin and capture the shape of his plum ass. Thranduil felt a significant heat forming his pants and he frowned in irritation.

Out of nowhere, he firmly bumped the door frame with the side of his fist. It was loud enough to make the model jump. Thranduil smirked at the reaction. Legolas turned and looked at him with annoyance.

“Well hello jerk.” Legolas’ eye twitched.

“Clean up and get out. I've got work to do.” He said coldly walking through the door to his desk placing his briefcase on the side.

Legolas stood up and slammed his hand on the desk. His hands stung.

“I need your help.” Thranduil didn’t budge and stood tall and proud, unwavering.

“I’m stuck.” Legolas bit his lower lips and wore a worried look on his face. The businessman raised an eyebrow.

“I swear, It really helps me, I don't know why. But it just does.” Legolas tried to convince him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! I honestly wanted my stuff to be beta'd... someday.
> 
> The title Enjoy the Silence is actually a song from a band called Depeche Mode. I listened to it so many times when I wrote this. Haha. Legolas' job is also indirectly connected to the song. He wasn't originally going to be a model but I stumbled on this Dior commercial (Secret Garden) with this song actually playing in it. It's such a beautiful video.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing. Enjoy what my brain pooped out. (Haha) I appreciate all the nice comments.

“Do you know what you’re saying Legolas?” His voice filled with concern.

“I don’t understand why you are being like this. Do you realize how you could hurt someone with this?” He was beginning to become irritated, on the other hand Legolas stood tall and defiant.

“Did you realize how I felt when you suddenly threw me out and brought me back to uncle?” He mocked.

“I told you. You’re uncle was more responsible than I am as a father. He raised and took proper care of you. You couldn’t just leave him all of a sudden.” Thranduil retorted.

“I know he is. He was much better than you are! All you could give me were things… and that you made sure I got every tangible thing I wanted.” Legolas frowned and stared somewhere in the corner of his eye.

“But with all those years you weren’t really there for me. All you focused on was that stupid company of yours…” His voice was shaking.

Anger and frustration flowed in his veins that made him want to almost kick the desk in front of him. The other could feel his emotions emitting from him. The last thing he wanted was to hurt him so why did things end up like this for them. Of course he felt guilty throughout the years that he wasn’t there for him emotionally. He tried but many things stood their way. Legolas only wanted to be with his real father. But his own flesh and blood denied him of that.

“Don’t you think you owe it to me?” Legolas snapped his eyes back at his father.

Thranduil avoided his piercing gaze. He couldn’t help but swallow nervously.

“I can't keep doing this. It’s wrong.”

“I know that… but it’s not like anyone’s gonna know. You don’t even do anything but just watch. And it's…not even often.”

“I don't understand how you convinced yourself that it’s okay regardless of how many times or whether I touched you or not. It’s sick and twisted. I suggest you find someone else. It's going to stop today. I can help you with anything else but this. Not this.” He insisted.

He turned his back at him and prayed Legolas to leave. Thranduil was desperate. Legolas was the one temptation he couldn’t allow himself to indulge into. It was wrong to want to defile his own son, let alone fully corrupt him. Every session between them, Thranduil’s resistance crumbled down and became thin. It made himself fully succumb to his desires, becoming more evident which took away his rationality. The only thing that kept him at bay was his wife and the responsibility to take care of his son as a father.

Consequently, Legolas was determined to get what he wanted. He spent enough time with his father to know what set him off. Legolas wasn’t stupid to figure out what Thranduil’s stares meant. His father wore a lustful glance and they were so piercing. The way he stared felt as if hollow hands touched every inch him. He felt weak and submissive under his gaze.

\---

A sudden memory came flashing in his head. It was four years ago. He was sixteen years old back then and lived with his father for a year. Legolas had woken up in the middle of the night, his throat thirsty for water. He rose from his bed and stared at the slight opening of his door. Out of nowhere he heard a very vague sound. The sound was muffled and could hardly make out what it was. Legolas guessed it was coming from the living room downstairs. He carefully slid out of his bed and carefully sneaked out of his room. The sound became clearer as he headed down the corridor. It was then when he heard a man moaning and slapping of flesh. He was nearing the end of the wall and what continued own was the metal railing. Going downstairs for water seemed impossible now, afraid to walk into something. Legolas went on his four and peeked behind the wall. Eyes widened when he saw his father standing behind a man. He wore a dress shirt, unbuttoned at the top which revealed his delicious collarbone and sweaty chest. His long hair rested on his broad shoulders elegantly and some crept in his dress shirt. His pants were buckled but nothing seemed to be out yet. Then his eyes traveled down his arm to his hand which held a black crop. The man in front of Thranduil was undoubtedly Bard. Legolas had seen him often for the past six months. They usually spoke about business or hung out to drink when he was present but he never expected something like this went down between them.

Bard was bent down at the edge of the sofa’s armrest. His head was down, hair scattered all over and arms stretched out tied down with his father’s black neck tie. Legolas gulped at the scene and a red hue crept on his smooth cheeks. He continued watching their foreplay until Thranduil zipped his pants down and pulled out his hard, immense cock. Legolas' mouth gaped open like a fish as Thranduil lined his cock against the Bard’s entrance and pushed in a one rough shallow thrust. Bard cursed loudly but groaned after in pleasure. Legolas’ face felt hot like it was on fire and his pounded insanely. A hand on his mouth and his eyebrows furrowed when he realized the growing heat in his pants. He was so turned and worst of all, by watching his father have sex with somebody.

A hot gaze came upon the younger one. He noticed that thranduil had looked up towards Legolas’ direction while he continued roughly thrusting in at the man below. Alluring, dark and seductive was all he could describe them. His breath hitched and desired to run away but his body felt frozen under the gaze. Deep inside he wanted to keep watching, he wanted to be the one bent down the couch instead.

“Bad… boy…” He said in a dark tone of voice. Thranduil’s eye smiled at his son. Bard moaned and agreed but didn't know the statement directed to his welcomed guest.

He didn't know how to react or what to do, he simply kept silent and tried to calm down his breathing.

“Do you like it?” Thranduil grabbed Bard’s hip and gave a violent thrust that nudge him far forward over and over again. Legolas eyes were focused at his father’s swaying movement and his hair followed smoothly and obediently.

The young man nodded unconsciously and held his chest tight. “Touch yourself.” His command echoed. The unrelenting gaze not breaking Legolas’ while he untied Bard’s bounds. A trembling hand but snuck in his pyjamas to pull out his aching cock. He started jerking his length and kept his stare at his father.

“Go faster. I want it faster.” Thranduil commanded again. Legolas complied at his demand and furiously jerked his cock. Eyes closed, his mouth hung open as he matched Bard’s moan and breathing.

Thranduil smiled at his son’s unquestioning obedience making his body stir. It was the first time he felt this excited just by getting his son to watch him and jerk off from it. Thranduil licked his own lips at the thought.

“Are you close? Come for me baby. Come on… show me how you come.” Legolas was indeed close and after a couple of times, he groaned deliciously and he shot up his hot cum on his abdomen.

His eyes widened and abruptly covered his mouth out of realization. Thank Ilúvatar, he matched with the other man below who was screaming on top of his lungs, otherwise he would've been found out. However, Thranduil hadn’t came yet. The son stared at his father curiously, watching the hand move up and down, pumping his painful hard cock. “Watch me.” He mouthed at Legolas. His father thrusted forward and released his hot cum on the spent man in front of him. Legolas licked his dry lips and saw the liquid shooting out of him.

Blue eyes moved back to his father’s and shuddered by his expression. His eyes were dark filled with lust and they were staring back at him with desire. Thranduil winked at the boy and smiled. Legolas gasped silently and ran back to his room. He couldn't believe what just happened. That night Legolas replayed the scene in his head, imagining himself in his partner’s place. He touched himself, silently calling out to his father in the darkness.

The next day, Legolas went to the kitchen, all ready for school. He wore a yellow sweater that was twice his size and paired up with dark skinny jeans. He cautiously peeked into the kitchen and saw Thranduil was making breakfast. He wore a cute pink apron on top of his business outfit and his long hair tied up in a pony tail.

“Good morning, ion nîn.” He greeted.

“Good morning, ada…” Legolas sat at the table and his father bringing two plates filled with eggs, bacon and toasted bread.

“Did you sleep well?” Thranduil asked. He placed a plate in front of Legolas and Thranduil’s next to his.

“I think so…” Legolas said nervously and a blush appeared on his cheeks.

Thranduil looked at his son with worry and placed a palm on his forehead. Legolas jumped and looked back confused. The man beside him was different. He was much more kinder and gentle, nothing like the one he saw last night. Legolas convinced himself that it was only a dream.

“I’m okay, Ada. Stop doing that.” Legolas tried to take his father’s hand away but he was relentless. Thranduil hummed at his son’s adorable protest.

“Did you have a nice dream?” Thranduil bent down and whispered in his ear. Legolas heart pounded in his ears. His mouth opened and panted.

“Y-yes.” Legolas stuttered.

Thranduil’s hand traveled down to his to cover his eyes. Everything was dark and he felt his head turned slightly. Soft lips touched on his own and the tense shoulders relaxed and his mouth opened slightly to welcome his father. Thranduil smiled in their kiss and pushed his tongue inside Legolas’ mouth. The tongue invaded him and explored every corner. Legolas’ shy and inexperienced tongue, coyly moved but eventually lead in dance of swirling motion.

In that moment everything felt so slow and wondered how much time had passed. Thranduil broke the kiss but Legolas’ mouth only followed his father’s not wanting the moment to end. He chuckled and placed a thumb on his son’s bruised lips. Legolas’ eyes fluttered and revealed within him so much fire and desire. Thranduil could only marvel at the young handsome beauty in front of him, like nothing he had seen before.

“I’m afraid I need skip breakfast and head to work.” Thranduil straightened himself and took off the apron. Legolas held his father’s arm with a confused look on his face.

“We’ll see each other soon, ion nîn, my love.” Thranduil reassured him. Legolas only nodded and watched his father gave him a wink and go.

“Have a nice day...” Legolas muttered.

\---

As Legolas opened the door excited to see his father, he was greeted by Galion. Beside him stood two large expensive travel bags. Legolas was confused for a moment and thought his father was bringing too many things for a business trip.

“Legolas… you’re father has asked me to pack your things.” Galion said carefully.

“What?” Legolas said in confusion.

“You will be moving back to your uncle in L.A...” Galion explained and showed him his passport and ticket.

Why would his father send him away. He thought everything was perfect ever since he moved in with him. Every single day was a bliss knowing his father took care of him now and promised to be with him from now on. And the newly found feelings he discovered with his father made him overjoyed and felt their connection stronger. But he didn't understand why this was happening.

“I don't understand… no… Ada didn't say anything about this… he said he’d be home...” Legolas voice shook and tears began to run down his cheeks.

He held his chest tightly. Everything hurt so much.

“Your father said he would try to visit you when he finds time. Right now he thought you would be better with your uncle.” Galion approached the young man and held his shoulder for support. Legolas slapped his hand away.

“I want to see him! I’m not going!” His voice cracked. Galion could only held his head low.

“I’m sorry but it’s impossible to do that. Your father flew out today for a business trip and your uncle will be here anytime soon.” Galion explained. Legolas collapsed on the floor and sobbed. Galion could only painfully watched the young boy silently.

Legolas was on the plane to Los Angeles. His uncle comforted him throughout the time. He had asked what happened out of concern but Legolas only shook his head and kept quiet. That following week, every night he cried and wondered about his father. He tried contacting him but no one answered. Sometimes he would call Gallion but nothing came out from him, insisting he would be fired if he opened his mouth. Days go by and he became more depressed and began doing poorly at school and eventually skipped his classes.

His uncle was very close to him. He had reached out to him tirelessly and found it unusual for Legolas to become so distant. Sooner legolas began to open up. He only explained him his father’s actions, that sending him away was for his own good. And he tried everything to reach out to his father to not avail. His uncle still did not understand of Thranduil’s actions since everything had been well in that year but he reassured him that his father will eventually explain the reason to him. He only needed time.

\---

Legolas snaked his hands around his father’s hips. Thranduil shot his hands up in surprise.

“What are you doing?” He growled low.

Legolas licked his own lips in anticipation and traveled his hands down the businessman’s legs and kneaded them gently. The businessman desperately avoided focusing on the sensation burning on his skin. He tried to remain calm and kept his breathing steady. All of sudden, the model’s hands snuck into his pant’s pockets. His eyes shut briefly amplifying the feeling when the model dug his nails into the fabric and raked through his thighs. It was cut short when the model pulled his hands out. Legolas smiled when he felt his father’s breathing hitch in that one second.

“You won’t mind if I approached another man… would you?” Legolas whispered behind his ear.

A shiver ran up his spine. It was only a bluff, only wanting the other to react in jealousy and finally claim his son for his own. Thranduil turned around unexpectedly. He stood stall, quite confident and looked down at the his son. Thranduil had a smug grin on his face. As if challenging him to keep his word.

“The door is that way.” Thranduil chuckled and motioned his arm to the door.

Legolas furrowed his eyebrows and stood silent. For a moment he wanted to hit his head against the wall for not getting his shit together.

“What’s wrong? Plan’s not going well?” He taunted.

Thranduil stepped forward forcing Legolas to step back against his desk. He nervously looked at his father and held onto the edge of the table as if his legs might fail to hold him together.

“Just because you’re my own flesh and blood, doesn't mean I’d give in to your every whim.” Thranduil scoffed.

Legolas looked away from the small sting he felt in his chest. But he was right. He wasn't a child needed to pampered anymore nor his lover that he could give his lover to. But thinking about his father with someone else, in love, hurt even further.

“You think you could seduce me with those alluring eyes and the way you move every part of your body.” He continued and went closer to his son.

Legolas’ breathing became quick and shallow. He wanted him to stop. He wanted to rid of the fear and doubt forming inside. Pushing his father would have been a viable option but he felt himself caught in a web, unable to run away from the predator. The businessman continued closing his distant and he noticed his son tremble. He brought his hands to cup his son’s jaw and dove in for a hungry kiss. Legolas whimpered loudly and his hands instantly grabbed on to his Thranduil’s clothes. The younger man struggled, wanting to push him away. He started kicking and squirming until he felt his father tilt his head and forcing the sealed lips open invading him with his tongue oh so skillfully. Legolas felt his whole body yield in protest and succumb quickly sweet sensation. His shoulder loosened and hands slid down. Legolas responded unconsciously swirling his tongue against his father’s. Thranduil abruptly grabbed his hips, carrying him up and harshly setting him down on to his expensive desk. Legolas whimpered loudly, his hands now on Thranduil’s face not wanting to break the kiss. Legs wrapped around his father’s hips and crushed their growing arousal together. They were both grinding against each other and following the rhythm on their tongues intertwined together. It was then when Thranduil forcefully broke the kiss and removed the iron grip of his son away from him.

“I could fuck you right now and it wouldn’t change a thing between us. You would be like the others that I’ve have slept with. Just tossed right after. Did you really think you were that special?” He whispered.

Legolas felt his heart drop. Not even a second later, a right hook came blaring at Thranduil’s cheeks and staggered back. His head hung low and then looked at Legolas astonished. Legolas jumped off the table and shoved his father aside.

“You fucking prick!” He spat.

“Go fucking die in a hole you son of a bitch!” He screamed on top of his lungs and stormed out of his father’s office.

Thranduil touched the corner of his bruised lip and winced.

“Shit…” He cursed. Thranduil leaned back at the edge of his desk and sat idle. “It’s for his own good.” He muttered in defeat.


End file.
